


It Had to Be a Knife

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dom Sebastian Stan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: imma get right to it, Sebastian Stan has a knife kink





	It Had to Be a Knife

“I can’t believe how many times I’ve see you and that god damn knife today” you called to Sebastian while he was in the kitchen. You could still hear his laugh from a room away and you were shaking your head. 

“It’s not funny, one day someones gonna realize that you’re not the poster child you think you are!”. You felt the weight of the couch shift as he sat down next to you, a bowl of popcorn in his hand. 

He was grinning, “And you’re so innocent?”. You rolled your eyes before grabbing some popcorn. You shrugged your shoulders, “I’m not the one pulling knives out of who knows where during interviews”. 

“Yeah but you’re still the one who gets turned on by them” he said while trying to casually grab for the popcorn too. You nearly spit yours out from his teasing, and he laughed knowing he’d gotten you good. 

You turned to face forward, “God one day I wanna wipe that shit eating grin off your face”. The next sound that filled the room was Sebastian placing the bowl on the coffee table and moving even closer to you. 

His lips started to kiss up your neck, “You and I both know you love it when I tease you”. As you turned to face him you noticed something sticking out from under his shirt, and suddenly you got an idea. 

To his surprise you straddled him, “You’re right I do baby”. He raised an eyebrow unsure of why you were so easily feeding into him. You rested one hand on his shoulder while letting the other move down his chest. 

“And you have no idea what it does to me do you?”. Leaning forward you started to kiss up his neck, just like he had done to you. You lightly bit his earlobe, “How wet you make me”. You were so close that you could hear his breath hitch. 

You smirked to yourself, letting your hand start to unbutton his jeans. What he didn’t realize though, because he was so turned on, was that you were grabbing for the little surprise he’d tucked in the band of his boxers. 

While you grabbed for it you moved one of your hands to become tangled in his hair. With your grip you pulled his head back, his neck now fully exposed to you. Smirking you placed the blade against his skin. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one that gets turned on by a little knife, huh baby?”. He looked up at you trying not to smirk but failing miserably. While licking your lips you rolled your hips forward against his thigh. 

Your smirk grew as you heard a moan escape his lips. Pressing the blade harder into his skin you watched his eyes close and his lips part. You couldn’t believe it, “Fuck you really like it don’t you?”. 

“Please for the love of god do not answer that” Anthony said while entering the room. Turning around you saw that Anthony and Chris had returned from their shopping trip. Sebastian’s eyes snapped open, “And the mood is ruined”. 

Chris laughed, “Well I‘d fucking hope it was, we don’t have anywhere else to stay”. While filming for the newest movie you and Sebastian had let the boys stay at your Atlanta apartment with you. Smiling you got off of Sebastian’s lap, “Well technically we all have our own rooms….”. 

Anthony and Chris looked to each other before bursting out in laughter. Anthony shook his head, “I can’t believe how kinky y’all are? A god damn knife….I might’ve cooked with that!”. 

Sebastian wrapped his arm around you, “I don’t know Anthony don’t knock it-”. Anthony put his hands up the situation too much for him. Laughing Chris explained, “He’s had a long day…”. 

Chris followed Anthony down the hall and you could still faintly here, “A knife?? It had to be a knife? Didn’t there mommas ever teach them to-”. Together you and Sebastian laughed, Anthony was one of a kind. 

When he realized you were alone again he turned to you, “So where were we babygirl?”. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the smirk on his face. You shook your head, “We were literally just caught in the act Seb”. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “So? All you gotta do babygirl is learn to be quiet baby”. While he spoke he started to move one of his hands slowly up your thigh. You bit your lip, “You and I both know that won’t happen”. 

Sebastian laughed softly, “You’re right but why not give it a try anyways?”. Before you could protest he’d already started kissing down your neck. You smiled, “God you’re really turned on aren’t you?”. 

He brought his head back up to face you, “Look babygirl, with all this filming I barely have any downtime and you have no idea how much I miss you and-”. Taking him by surprise you kissed him. 

Leaning back you finished his sentence, “And what I did earlier was super fucking hot?”. Sebastian smirked from ear to ear while holding your gaze. He pushed your hair behind your ear, “The sexiest thing I’ve ever seen”. 

Getting up from the couch you lead him with you, “Well let’s just say I wanna reward you for being the incredible boyfriend that you are”. Before following you out of the room he let go of your hand. 

“Let’s not forget this” he said while grabbing the knife from the couch. You wanted to laugh or tell him he was an idiot, but you couldn’t ignore the pang of desire you felt in your stomach. 

You walked backwards out of the room, “This is gonna be fun”. With a smirk he quickly caught up to you, picking you up in his arms. As you wrapped your legs around him he teased, “ **_You have no fucking idea babygirl_ ** ”. 


End file.
